Nahlana
}} Nahlana(ナラナ, Narana) is a young woman who is a strong mage and uses various types of dangerous magic-including the elusive Corruption Magic. She is very capable of taking down strong opponents as she managed to take down almost all of the dragon slayers, which included other people who tried to stop her on top of that. Nahlana and Ruki-her Etherious partner- are a pair of formidable antagonists in the Embodiment of 7 Sins filler Arc. Nahlana's goal is to capture all of the dragon slayers to steal their magic and place it all into a single lacrima that would then be implanted inside of herself to use in destroying all of the dark guilds in Fiore. Things take a turn for the better, ending with her finding out the error of her method, and that her sins didn't have to control her life, nor did her emotions. She's offered a spot in Sabertooth by Rogue and accepts with Ruki tagging along with her. Appearance 400px Personality Nahlana grew up with a very gentle heart and personality, but her other emotions and tragedies have brought her to the brink and taken away her realization that she can still be happy with her friends like Ruki. Presently, Nahlana is now known to embody the 7 sins, or most of them as Sloth is rather absent. Nahlana is very lascivious in parts of her personality as well as will result to purposely using her sexual aspects to get what she wants from and anyone who will take the bait-especially men. She enjoys a bit of sadistic fun with a lustful tone of voice, all the while, teasing and tormenting her captive(s). Her anger and wrath is what brought her to her initial plan to take out the dark guilds in Fiore. Nahlana's anger reaches deep within her heart and soul as well as controls her thoughts and emotions when she's under heavy stress, but it also drives her to accomplish her goal at all costs. Nahlana is very proud of her progress and skills-mainly her Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic- which heavily rivals Rogue's Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic and brings about a part of him who wants to save her. She's powerful, she knows it, and she enjoys how blessed she is to have gained such strength under her master, Kaius- her dragon teacher who's since passed and left her the same as the other dragon slayers' dragons did. Nahlana deeply envies how so many people find a way out of their despair. She can't stand it when enemies can just make up and lead happier lives without ripping each other to shreds till the last one is standing. Nahlana envies people who have loved ones with them-especially Fairy Tail and any other guild who's found happiness in the deepest pits of darkness while she's stuck within hers, seeking revenge and no one to pull her out- or so she's convinced herself. Nahlana also craves what she doesn't have, she wants whatever peeks her interest. She loves having everything her heart desires; men, money, expensive food, magic, anything she can get her hands on. This greed is also a key as to why she goes to such lengths to acquire the other dragon slayers' magic. Nahlana also shows a very hungry personality-for power and revenge-also enjoying expensive foods such as lobster and other shellfish. she very little shows any signs of the embodiment of sloth, other than letting Ruki do some of her dirty work when she doesn't have to get involved. She enjoys taking naps, but knows when it's time to get up and get going. The truth is, under these 7 sins lies a scared young woman who doesn't know what to do without her brother or the dragon who took her in and taught her. Nahlana can't grasp why the dark guild members killed her brother or how anyone could be so cruel. Nahlana unknowingly already expressed her true personality though she wasn't aware that it wasn't all just her attempt at gaining the gang's trust. History & Synopsis Nahlana's history is unknown except for the involvement of several members of an unnamed dark guild were responsible for killing her bother while they were training in Darknes Dragon Slayer Magic under their dragon care-taker, Kaius-assuming he was the last living family member she had except for the dragon, and somehow arriving to her goal-meeting Ruki along the way.. When Fairy Tail is first introduced to her, Nahlana is introduced as and is well known for being a Sorcerer Weekly model and a famous singer. She was-at first-a very kind and happy young woman, very calm and gentle, very poised and polite. She believed she was using this demeanor as a ruse. Nahlana fights many in order to capture a total of 5 slayers; Sting Eucliffe-despite his magical advantages-, Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel, Laxus Dreyer, and Wendy Marvel. With Rogue Cheney being the only free dragon slayer, it became his duty to face her and his own conflicts to stop her plans even though she had a good intention behind her drastic actions. Rogue and Frosche team up with Lucy, Loke, Gray, and Erza to defeat Ruki in order to get to Nahlana and insists on fighting Nahlana one on one, that it was something he had to do. Nahlana is defeated, both acquiring bad injuries, and Nahlana healing Rogue of her corruption magic before Rogue talked one on one with her in order to make her finally understand that she doesn't have to be alone and can go to others for comfort. Rogue insisted her sin of greed was the one she needed to look to most as it brought the desire to want to protect her loved ones and she should embrace the good side of her greed, releasing the other sins. Relationships *'Kaius:' *'Ruki:' *'Rogue Cheney:' Magic & Abilities Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic (冥の滅竜魔法, Yami no Metsuryū Mahō) is a type of Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, but more obviously, a type Dragon Slayer Magic taught to Nahlana by the darkness dragon, Kaius. This allows the caster to become immune to all forms of darkness as well as consume it for energy-even the ability to breathe the element of darkness itself. It grants the power to manipulate darkness in any form it may take giving it a physical form for offensive and defensive spells from any range. * Darkness Dragon's Shroud: Nahlana becomes a formation of darkness itself, forming into a shadow or anything else undetectable by most and slithers around as a shadow or as darkness to hide and sneak up on enemies. * Darkness Dragon's Wings: Nahlana gains wings formed from darkness that branch from her shoulder blades, allowing her to become unbound by gravity and move in the air as she pleases. * Darkness Dragon's Bite: ''' Nahlana basically forms herself into a shroud of darkness shaped like a long slender dragon that attacks the victim and bites them wherever desired. With Corruption Magic she can infect the victim and their body will slowly become useless and vulnerable to '''Darkness Dragon's Kiss. * Darkness Dragon's Chains of Solitude: Nahlana casts physical forms of darkness magic that become never ending links of darkness that resemble chains that bind or pass through the victim in order to absorb their darkness and confine them and stop them from moving. * Darkness Dragon's Phantom Puppets: ''' Nahlana casts three or more solid forms of darkness to become puppets that have part of her magical power and will do her bidding to take down an opponent or capture the desired target. These puppets have no limits from gravity and cannot be taken out with magic other than Light Magic or Holy Magic of some sort. Sting Eucliffe was the only one able to take down Nahlana's puppets on her first attempt to capture Rogue. * '''Darkness Dragon's 7 Deadly Sins: This allows Nahlana to embody each of the 7 deadly sins, whichever desired, and use it to increase parts of her magical abilities. Lust allows her to drain the darkness from another's soul without bodily contact, envy allows her to bind others more effectively, greed allows her to protect herself more effectively, gluttony allows her to drain more than one person's darkness at a time, pride allows her to more effectively wield darkness when she embodies the darkness itself, sloth allows her to manipulate others' darkness much easier, wrath strengthens all aspects of her darkness magic. * Darkness Dragon's Demonic Impersonation: 'Nahlana becomes the spitting image of someone the victim knows and has the ability to mimic that person's voice so long as they have heard it before. It is often used to trick other into captivity or for a devastating surprise attack. * '''Darkness Dragon's Demonic Personification: '''Nahlana uses her darkness dragon slayer magic to create physical formations of shadows or darkness and creates them in the image of someone her target knows and trusts. * '''Darkness Dragon's Demonic Replication: '''Nahlana replicates herself using her dragon slayer magic and evenly divides her power among however many replicas she creates. * '''Darkness Dragon's True Form: ' Nahlana embodies her teacher, Kaius, and becomes a dragon herself in the form of a physical manifestation of darkness. * '''Darkness Dragon's Judgement: While Nahlana is embodying her teacher, she charges pure energy from the darkness she casts and compacts it into a single ball of dark energy. She then releases it, devastating the landscape entirely and anyone caught up becomes harshly to fatally injured. [[Corruption Magic|'Corruption Magic']] (汚濁の魔法, Odaku no Mahō) is an unusual and rare Caster Magic that's very picky with what can cure the corruption placed when it has infected the victim. It can only be used with Shadow, Darkness, and Poison magic in unison-only curable with Nahlana's magical abilities. So far it's only known to Nahlana. This magic takes a lot of Nahlana's energy and renders her unable to move much for the remainder of the battle and she inserts part of her soul into the victim to do this magic. Corruption of the Soul is a move than infects a wounded target with dark energy that takes over their body slowly till they can no longer move, then the soul is corrupted and the body slowly tints blacker with dark glowing purple cracks forming from the heart outward. The death time depends on the user. The victim can survive if Nahlana reverses it and cannot be taken away through healing, it only makes it worse. Hair Magic (髪の魔法, Kami no Mahō) is an unnamed Caster Magic involving the manipulation of hair; it's length, etc. *'Barrier Locks:' *'Hair Whip:' *'Hair Bind:' Tranference Magic (, ) is used to transfer magic to another host body or object. Nahlana intended to use this to transfer the dragon slayers' magic into the lacrima she wanted to implant inside of her. Stats While being high in offense and defense as well as excelling in her magic, Nahlana is a 4/5 when it comes to thinking things through and is slowed down by her heels which can leave her very vulnerable in many situations. This is why she makes up for lack of speed with her more efficient skills. Her power level is about 18/20-not counting her singing and modeling careers, which would make it 23/25 She's an arc antagonist for Pete's sake. She needs to be decently powerful-especially if she's going to defeat Laxus XD That's for sure. Trivia Quotes Navigation Credit Nahlana's infobox pic by Sylvx on deviant art! All other pictures belong to me. Check out my art on MaddiKitten's dA Category:MaddiKitten Category:Female